High-performance lubricants are used in a large number of diverse applications. The requirements of these lubricants are becoming more demanding due to a variety of factors, including increased miniaturization of electronic and mechanical devices, higher-temperature operating conditions, increased expectations for product lifetimes, and expanded ranges of operating and storage environments.
One application in which high-performance lubricants are subject to ever-increasing demands is in magnetic recording apparatuses such as hard disk drives. Some lubricants for hard disk drives include perfluoropolyethers. There remains, however, a need for optimizing PFPE lubricants to meet such ever-increasing demands.